


For Every Star

by Queen_of_Disaster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheesy, Claude von Riegan Needs a Hug, Destiny, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Golden Deer My Unit | Byleth, Happy Ending, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth is Not A Professor, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spoilers, Student!Byleth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not a lot of angt this is really fluffy, its very clear from the beginning to literally everyone, like really fluffy, like really really cheesy, professor!Jeralt, the destiny theme is going to be redundant, well slowish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Disaster/pseuds/Queen_of_Disaster
Summary: In a universe of possibilities, some things are simply fated to be.A retelling of the Verdant Wind Route with Student!Byleth and an emphasis on fate and destiny.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	For Every Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I finally decided it was about time to post some of my writing, and I absolutely adore this idea, so this is what we're going with. This is gonna be a long one, but I plan to update at LEAST once a week, if not more.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Rating is for eventual explicit smut.

It was once said that those who follow the stars are particularly drawn to fate’s hand.

Life’s cruel sting makes itself known to many; an ever present burden on the heart and mind. For some, the remedy is found in drunkenness and absence. For others, it is found in religion and service. Some find solace in simple acceptance, acknowledging that the world is harsh to all.

But then there are those unlike the others, those who turn their hopes to the stars. Those who know that for every star in the sky, there is a future to be had, bright and shining and purposeful. Some things in life simply happen by chance, but there are moments that are fated to be, predetermined from the second the fabric of time was woven together. People who place their faith in the stars will know of these moments, and will come to be familiar with their flare.

Each world and each distant reality, no matter how different, have that much in common. A night sky full of stars, twinkling destinies waiting to be had.

Under such a night sky, a father lays with his daughter, gazing up into the heavens. She is not the child she once was, but a fully grown woman, capable and strong. As they sit together, he can’t help but gaze fondly at her, she who reminds him so much of her mother.

He turns back to the night sky and his eyes find their usual place among the twinkling lights. He sucks in a breath of air, and begins to speak.

  
  


>

_ His footsteps thundered as he ran through the underbrush, not daring to look behind him. _

_ A healthy stream of tears made their way down his face, obscuring his vision enough to be a nuisance. He had half a mind to stop and wipe them away, but decided it wasn’t worth the risk. The knights were sure to be hot on his trail, there’s no way she’d let him go that easily. _

_ His wife was dead. The love of his life was dead. The only fraction of her that remained was the small bundle in his arms. _

_ His baby daughter. His baby daughter who didn’t cry. His baby daughter who didn’t have a heartbeat. She just stared. She stared at him with her large, deep blue eyes, her mouth an unmoving line as her small chest moved up and down with her breath. _

_ She was strange, no doubt, and she was almost certainly the reason his wife- her mother- was dead, but he couldn’t find it in himself to hate the small girl. _

_ And so he ran. He ran and he ran and he ran, knowing in his heart that he would do anything to keep her safe. _

_ Through the canopy of trees above them, he could make out a single star. _

  
  


>

_ She could hear them above her, the assassins. _

_ Though her heart raced, her small son in her arms slept peacefully. He was only hours old, and already an attempt had been made on his life. _

_ A part of her had known this would be so, known from the very moment she first felt him stir within her that his life would be one of loneliness and hiding. _

_ Shouting erupted from the upper floors. Among them, no doubt, was the boy’s father. He was a proud king, determined to punish the assailants personally for their transgression. Being the warrior she was, she too itched for the tang of blood, but her son needed her more than her husband did. _

_ Guilt slowly crept up her spine. What right did she have to bring this boy into the world, knowing what it would make of him? They would stop at nothing to punish him for the broken feud that spilled through his veins. _

_ Finally,  _ finally,  _ the metal clashing came to a finale, and her racing heart soothed itself. _

_ As she was escorted back to her chambers, her gaze drifted out the window. _

_ In the night sky, her eyes found two twin stars, twinkling so closely together it appeared as though they were holding hands. _

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, that's the prologue at least! There isn't any plot yet but I like where it's going.
> 
> As said, I promise to do my very best to update every single week, but I'll give warning if I know for sure there'll be a stall.
> 
> Yes, the twin stars are Claude and Byleth <3


End file.
